1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates generally to portable electronic devices and e-book type readers, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying pages of a document such as an e-book via a mobile device with an e-book reader function, according to a user's input information related to the document being displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic book (e-book) refers to a book-length publication in digital form, including text, images, etc. that can be used as a printed book. Users can easily purchase and read e-books via electronic mobile devices with an e-book reader function, such as a tablet PC, a smart phone, a game device, etc., anywhere and anytime they want. In general, e-books are cheaper than printed books and occupy less space. This has led to an increase in the number of e-book users.
Mobile devices may change the display format of each page, e.g., text size or font size, line spacing, etc., according to a user's input information. Mobile devices are capable of displaying pages in different formats before and after the change. If the display format of an e-book that a user is reading changes, he/she may miss a part of the displayed e-book, e.g., a page, a paragraph, a line, or the like. In that case, he/she must search for the missing part. This can result in disruption and inconveniences for the user.